A New Day
by KokoKitsune
Summary: It was Sunday evening and Maka Albarn was cooking dinner at her house. Her house included Soul Eater and Blair the cat. Maka had been starting to make a stew when she got a call on her cellphone. Crappy Summary SoMa
1. A New Day

Chapter 1~ A New Day

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! . [Even though I wish.]**_

It was sunday evening and Maka Albarn was cooking dinner at her house. Her house included Soul Eater and Blair the cat. Maka had been starting to make a stew when she got a call on her cellphone. It was from Tsubaki. 'Whats she calling me for? Is Black*Star giving her trouble again?' She thought quietly to herself. " Hey. Maka here!" There was a pause and it seemed like she was talking to someone. " Oh! Maka! Hey. Wanna go out to dinner tonight?" Maka paused and looked at the food she had just started. She quietly set her phone down and walked to Souls room and peeked inside. Blair was sitting on his lap and he was napping. He looked so peaceful so she didnt wake him up.

" Sorry. Soul is sleeping. I shouldnt wake him up. I mean.. In a few days he is leaving.. I did make him a death sycthe." Maka gave a sad laugh. Oh how she didnt want him to leave. It was their last dinner together. Maka stopped talking after, but Tsubaki was still on the phone. " Maka.. Will you really be okay without him? He will stay if you tell him to!" Maka shook her head, though Tsubaki couldnt see it. " I couldnt do that! Its his dream to be a death sycthe and he is one now! You think I would deprive him of it? Anyway he gets to visit every 3 months!" Tsubaki let out a small sigh. " Its your choice Maka. But I gotta go. Going out with Kid, Liz, Patty, and Black*Star. Bye!"

Once Maka hung up the phone, Blair walked out yawning. " Maka. Its going to be sooo boring without Soul!" Maka twitched slightly but didnt comment. A few minutes later, Soul walked out yawning. " Hey Maka.. What are we having for dinner?" He asked walking close to her. Maka looked up at him, not even noticing how close the two were, since they were so used to it. Even Blair looked away because the two were so close. Then Blair looked back, turned human and pushed Soul into Maka. " Oopsies!" Maka fell back and her hand got burned on the stove. She made a tch sound and Soul grabbed her hand and next thing she knew it was running under water. " Soul! Im fine!" Soul didnt let go of her hand until her hand became a faint red. She pulled her hand out and looked at Soul.

He was clenching his fist. " Soul.. Im fine!" Soul just looked down at Maka. He made a tch sound and walked off to his room. Blair, with a snicker on her face, followed behind, got in the room right before he shut the door and locked it. Maka sighed. Why was he being so protective? Even at school he didnt want her to get hurt, if she tripped he would take her to the infirmiry. They had been through so much together, but in the end Soul had gotten injured way more than her. He wached her kill the kishin, though he was barely awake. He saw that she was a weapon and a meister. He couldnt stand seeing her be hurt agian when Asura grabbed her side. It made him so angry.

Maka continued cooking dinner but made sure to be careful so she wouldnt scare Soul again. She sighed. Her last day together wasnt going so well. One dinner had been made, she walked over to Souls room and knocked lightly." Soul dinners ready." It was about a minute and then came an answer. " Ill be out in a minute.. Why dont you dress up and we can have ourselves a nice little dinner." Maka was kinda surprised to hearhim say this, but she nodded otherwise. " Uh. Sure." She then hurried to her room to find some nice clothes. While rummaging through her closet she found two dresses. One that she wore at the party a time ago, and one she bought recently for a date if she ever went on one.

As she put it on, she realized that she was starting to get a figure of some sort. She looked at herself in the mirror about 10 times. She then heard a knock. " Maka? Are you okay?" He had a worried tone in his voice. Maka smiled at his concern. " Dont worry im okay. Ill be out in a minute." She said and heard footsteps. She took a deep breath and ran from her room to the bathroom. Once she got in the bathroom she grabbed a brush and made her hair really pretty. Then she walked out of the room and was about to serve dinner, but Soul yelled her name so she quickly ran to the dining room.

" What is it?" She asked quickly. Soul turned around but didnt say anything. It seemed he was at a loss for words. " Uh. Ah. Um. I uh." How uncool, Soul thought to himself. Maka giggled, Soul was cute when he was dumbstruck. " I see you served dinner." He couldnt talk so he just nodded. Then soon after Maka went to sit down across the table from Soul. " Itadakimasu." She mumbled to herself while Soul did the same. She then noticed Soul was in a the tux he was wearing when they first met. " You look nice." She said quietly, looking away. Soul didnt say anything, he just nodded.

After dinner was done Maka got up to put the dishes away, but Soul got to it first. " Hey Soul. Whats up?" Soul didnt say anything but hurried off to the kitchen. She was starting to get worried that something was going to happen. " Soul? Whats wrong? Or why are you doing all this for me?" Soul still didnt say anything. All he did was turn around and smile sadly at her. " Soul?" She didnt stop saying his name. " Oh shut up flat-chest." Maka was taken aback. What was with his sudden change in mood. " E-Excuse me?" Soul turned and looked at her. " Why the hell do you have to be so naggy?" Maka was shocked. Why was Soul acting different?

She just looked at him as tears formed in her eyes. " What the hell is your problem!" She yelled at him. He put his finger in his ear and acted as if he were cleaning it out. " Geez cool it. Gunna break my ears. How uncool." Maka clenched her fists as tears rolled down her cheeks." Worst. Day. Ever!" As she yelled that she ran to her room and slammed it shut. Then she plopped on her bed and cried for an hour. Then she heard a knock on her door. She ignored the first one but then she looked at the door. She opened the door after the third knock and was surprised to see Soul standing there. She looked away because her eyes were red and puffy. " W-What do you want?" She asked with an obviously annoyed tone.

Soul sighed and grabbed her arm. " W-Wha-" She tried to say, but was cut off by Soul pulling her to the living room. " Shut up Maka. Its not cool." Maka glared at him as more tears formed in her eyes. Whats wrong with him today? Maka wondered to herself. She then looked at Soul, his face was red and he was thinking. " Im sorry Soul.. I dont know what I did but you seem angry at me." Maka looked away when Soul looked at her. " Dammit! No! Its my fault because.. Its just.. Todays the last day and I wish we could... Get.. Along.. Better.." He looked down and blushed.

" Maka.. Listen. Its our last day so I thought I should tell you this.. I.." BANG BANG. Soul quickly turned and opened the door. " Soul! We need you ASAP! Sorry to make you leave but we need you NOW!" It was Kid. He was frantic, not his normal franticness. " Why the hell?" Kid just glared at him. " Dumbass! We need to go NOW!" Soul nodded and turned to Maka. " Ill tell you later." Maka stood up and walked over to Soul, he had his bags and everything. " Soul.." Tears formed in her eyes. " B-Bye." She turned around so he couldnt see her. " Maka." He turned her around and kissed her right in front of kid.

Kid looked away and walked out, Soul soon followed. His face was red. " Nice one Soul." Kid gave him a pat on the back. " Why the hell did you barge in right then and there? I was gunna tell Maka my feelings!" He was kind of annoyed. That was a once in a lifetime chance to be alone like that, and be in the mood they were in. He hit his fist against the wall. " So why do you need me?" Kid looked at Soul and nodded, his eyes went from sentimental to serious. " Alright. So.. I must tell you that you wont be able to come home for awhile.." Soul swiftly turned his head. " WHAT?" Soul grabbed Kid by the collar. " Why?" Kid sighed and kicked him in the stomach.

" Dont mess up my clothing please. Its because this is a big mission. Theres something on the loose. Its threatning to turn into a Kishin. You will be wielded by a new meister. Her name is Ruby. She is a pleasent young woman. But fiesty." Soul hit his head on a nearby tree as he walked to his bike. He didnt say anything and he started it. Kid, of course, got on his skateboard. Soul couldnt wait to go home. He wanted to go so bad but he couldnt. He had to be handled by a woman other than Maka, well he was pretty sure it was a girl.

~Back at home~

Maka sat on the couch, her fingers remained on her lips. Her face was a red so deep even the author couldnt describe it. She jumped out of her seat when the phone rang. " Blair?" She walked over to the phone and picked it up. " Makaaaa~!" Blair yelled into the phone. " Im going to be working late tonight kaay~!" She spoke happily in the phone. " Ah. Okay. Um... Soul.. He had to leave early.." Maka said with tears brimming in her eyes. There was a silence on the phone. " No way~! He didnt even say bye to mee~!" Maka smiled slightly. " Its okay. Our parting.." She stopped and remembered the kiss. Her face reddened but then she spoke. " Our parting wasnt the best either. Kid came in and dragged him off.

" No way!" Blair yelled. She was sad now. Her playtoy was gone now. " How.. How long?" Maka sighed through the phone. " A while.. But hey.. Ill let you get back to work okay?" Blair didnt reply, she was make a clicking sound with her tongue and mumbled, " Mmmhm." Once she hung up, Maka ran to her room and flopped herself on her bed. She wasnt crying. But she couldnt stand the silence. She was so used to Soul randomly walking in her room with that big grin on his face. He always had something stupid to tell her. 'OH! His phone!' She thought to herself and ran out of her room and into his. It wasnt plugged into the charger so she pulled out her phone, which she rarely used, and dialed Souls number.

As Soul was speeding down the street on his bike, he felt something vibrating. "Oh!" He said aloud, making Kid skid to a stop. He slammed the brakes and pulled his phone out, of course the name on the front was, Maka Albarn. He smiled and waved at kid. " One minute." Kid sighed and nodded. Soul flipped the phone open and answered. " Maka." At home, Maka was shocked that he answered. She sat trying to think of what to say. " Maka? You okay?" Her face reddened at his clear voice. " Oh. Soul.. I.. Uh didnt think you would answer. Might wanna call Blair and talk to her before things get hectic.. Oh.. Umm... How long will you be gone?" Soul made a face. " Ill call her... And.. I dont know. Long time. Its pretty big." He heard a sigh.

" But... Dont get down because of me. If im not there for you birthday I will send you gifts! Call me every once in awhile." Soul said into the phone. Maka laughed. " Okay Soul. I got it. Thanks. I.. Nevermind." She clicked end on the phone. She almost said, I love you. On the other line, Soul smiled as she hung up. " Heh. What was that?" Kid was getting impatient. " SOUL!" He said raising his voice. " Okay okay. Ill call Blair later." He got on his bike and started it up. This was going to be a long day.

Thankys for reading. . I know my stories arnt that good but thanks anyways! I knwo its not that long, im kinda brain dead. x3

R&R!

I LOVE SOUL EATER! 3


	2. Another Day

Chapter 2~ Another Day

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN SOUL EATER! [I wish.]**_

**However I DO own Miss Ruby Sagara. :3 She is my own OC!**

Maka Albarn sat on her couch, she was reading a new book. It was a mysterious love story between two people who meet at a haunted house. The two were finally together after an absence. Soul left only 3 weeks ago. She didnt know how she made it without him. Blair kept her company, but she wasnt as good as Soul. She missed curling up next to him when a storm hit. Now she calls him if hes not busy and they chat for 5 minutes, then he has to go back to work. At school, Black*Star tries to make up for Souls presence, trying to cheer her up, but only makes things worse.

Blair walked in the door, in her skimpy outfit. " Helloo~ Maka~!" She said trying to pull her into one of her famous nose-bleeding hugs, but that only worked if it was a guy. " Blair. I dont understand you! How can you wear such... Such.. Revealing clothing?" Blair smiled at her. " Oooh Maka.. You dont understand older women. Just wait until your older!" She said with her finger on her lips. First thing Maka thought was, ' I hope I dont end up like her!' She then stuck her nose back in her book, Kid bought it for her before he left with Soul, for consolation.

She was kinda happy. Once she got to the most suspensful part in the book, her phone began to ring. She put her book down and pulled her phone out. It was Soul. " H-Hello?" She heard a small chuckle, then a sigh along with it. " Hey Maka..." Maks heart skipped a beat. " W-What is it Soul? You dont sound to good." She heard another laugh. " Well... I feel fine. Its just that I... I wont be able to come home.. For a while.." He sighed and listened for her reply. At first there wasnt one, then, " O-Okay.." Soul sighed. " Maka.. Listen I really lo- Nevermind. I should tell you that in person." He said.

Then after talking for a few minutes, they said their goodbyes. Once Maka closed her phone, tears brimmed her eyes again. Blair watched in her cat form, she felt so sympathetic for the poor girl. She even thought of turning back into a human and giving her a nice, gentle hug, but decided not to. Maka stuck her nose back in the book, but her stomach growled, so she walked to the fridge and opened it. It had all of Souls junk food. " Wha-?" She slammed the fridge shut and walked outside. " Blair! Im going to the store!" Maka yelled and stomped out of the house. Blair giggled. That was her Maka.

As Maka stomped out of the house, she realized she had no ride. She sighed and pulled her phone out. She clicked contacts. She didnt have many. " Papa... Hell no.. Black*Star.. Rather not. Ox! He should do it!" She clicked send and put the phone to her ear. She waited a little and then she heard the faint ringing. " Uh. Hello?" A voice came up. It wasnt Ox. " Hey! Is Ox there?" The person sighed and handed the phone to someone. " Uh Hello?" Maka smiled as she heard the confusion in his voice.

" Hey Ox. Its me Maka. I need a lift to the market. Can you give me one?" She heard Ox sigh. " Oh you dont have to." She quickly added after. She heard a small chuckle. " You outisde your house?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Ill be there in a few."

" Okay!"

Maka looked around. It looked so empty without Soul's bike. She shook her head and said no aloud. " Uh. Maka?" Maka looked up and saw a worried face. " Oh.. Sorry I was just thinking about... Him.." Ox sighed. " Here get in." Ox had a nice car. It was a mustang convertable and he had the top off. Maka got in and they drove to the market. It was quiet the whole way there. " Uh Maka.. We are here. Do you need a lift home?" Maka snapped back to reality. " Oh. Uh. No. I should be fine. You seemed busy so I wont bug you anymore." She said with a small smile. Ox nodded and drove off once she got out of the vehicle.

~Meanwhile~

Soul was sitting in his bedroom. He was meeting his new meister tomorrow. He hoped to make this person dislike him, he didnt know why though. Kid was heading back soon, has a different mission to do. Soul sighed and looked at his wall. He wished he could be by his meisters side right now. He sighed and pulled his phone out, no calls. He sighed once again and was tempted to abandon it to go back to her, but he knew he couldnt. ' Kid... WHY?' Then Soul slammed his fist on the wall, it slightly dented the wall and startled the people in the room next to him.

Then as Soul was about to fall asleep, someone knocked on the door. " Dammit. What the hell is it now?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then walked to the door. Once he answered, he saw a girl he didnt recognize. " Who the.. Hell are you?" He asked angrily, and why the hell was she at his house at this time of night. The girl smiled and held out her hand. " Hello. Ruby Sagara at your service! I got here early and they told me to come to your room. Your Soul Evans right?" She asked, like she had no care in the world.

Soul just stared at her dumbfounded. He was still groggy and half-asleep, but this woke him up. " Okay.. Wait wait wait. YOUR my new meister?" He asked again, sorta dumbfounded. The girl looked at him like he was crazy. " Well of course I am." At that moment, he realized she had a british accent. " Where the hell are you from?" He asked, kinda confused, he wasnt used to a different accent. He heard a hearty laugh. " Your dumb. Im from England." She said, laughing. Soul glared at her and invited her in. " Theres a cot in the other room."

~Meanwhile, Maka at the Market~

Maka walked down the street, she was looking at the food avaliable. Nothing looked good tonight, so she grabbed an apple and some cake. She normally didnt eat so unhealthy, but she couldnt help it. It was so lonely without Soul. In a few days, she was getting a new weapon. Oh how she hated this. Why couldnt they send her with him? She pounded her hand on a nearby wall, denting it. Tears formed her emerald eyes as memories of her and Soul flooded back to her. Then, she was startled by feeling someones hand on her shoulder.

As she felt the hand, she grabbed it and almost flipped it. But she heard an annoying voice. " Maaakkkaaaaaa~! Im sorry you looked so upset." Maka turned towards the man. " Papa?" She almost yelled. Tears started to flow down her eyes as she gave her father a hug and sobbed into his shirt, yes he was shocked, but hugged her back protectively. " Maka.." Maka looked up at her father, who is Shinigami-Samas death sytche, and yelled at him. " WHY! WHY DID SOUL HAVE TO LEAVE!" She yelled, bringing more big sobs into his shirt. Her hand was firmly gripping his shirt.

Spirit only came to deliever news, but he couldnt help but hug his daughter tightly. " Maka... I.. I.. I cant do anything about Soul.. I can only request he come help with an outpost near here.. But... I came to delieve news about your new weapon.." Maka's head jerked up and her eyes squinted as she pushed herself away from her fathers caring arms. " What? My new weapon partner?" Spirit nodded and became serious. " Maka Albarn. You are our best meister aside from Black Star and Kidd. But they both have duties to attend, and neither of them have made their weapons death scythe yet. Maka.. Your new partner. He will be arriving at your home tomorrow, his name is Aki Ueno. Be nice to him. He is a scythe just like Soul. I know you can handle this." He said, smiling softly, avoiding the tears that formed in his then patted Maka on the head softly and turned away. " Thats what I had to say." He said happily. " Im.. glad.. You.." He was sobbing now. " IM SOOO HAPPY! YOU CONFIDED IN ME!" Spirit ran off, jumping in joy and happiness. Maka sighed and walked the opposite direction. Her tears had stained her face. She continued her night and walked home after buying her dinner.

Once Maka got home, she found Blair sleeping in Souls old bedroom. She was sleeping on his bed. She walked in, after putting the groceries away. Tears formed in her eyes again. She walked over and picked Blair up. She then went back and layed on the bed. She hugged Blair to her chest. She sighed and fell asleep on his bed. She was woken up the next morning by constant ringing of her doorbell. She got up and yelled at the door. " Just a minute!" She was grumpy, like she always is in the mornings. She didnt know why, but it was amped up since Soul left.

She fixed her hair, though today she didnt put it up in the normal pigtails she would normally and walked over to the door. She sighed and opened it, when opened, it revealed a small boy, about 4'10''. A blush crept up on her face and she sqealed. " Oooh my! YOUR SO CUTE!" She tackled him with a hug. The boy blushed red, " Um. Ma'am I cant breathe." He said as she let him go. " What is it? What do you need from me?" The boy looked up at her and smiled, her heart went a-flutter because he was so cute. " I am your new weapon!" The boy said with enthusiasm. Maka froze, she couldnt believe it. Her papa told her yesterday, but she was only sorta listening." So.. Your.. My new weapon?" Maka was dumbfounded, such a cute little boy, her weapon? She laughed lightly. " Yes I am your weapon. My name is Aki."

**Well thats it for this chapter. I know Makas meeting with her dad was weird.. But OH WELL! xD Please R&R! 3**


	3. The Start of New Troubles

Chapter 3~ The Start of New Troubles.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN SOUL EATER! [I wish.]**_

**However I DO own Miss Ruby Sagara and Mister Aki Ueno. :3 They are my own OC!**

Maka froze, she couldnt believe it. Her papa told her yesterday, but she was only sorta listening." So.. Your.. My new weapon?" Maka was dumbfounded, such a cute little boy, her weapon? She laughed lightly. " Yes I am your weapon. My name is Aki." The boy smiled happily at her. She sat still for a few seconds and then turned around, walking into Souls room. She looked around. She didnt want him to sleep on his bed. She turned around and smiled. " You will take over my room. I will move all my stuff into here." She said, smiling at him. At first it looked like he was going to say something, then he sniffed and nodded his head. She was happy she didnt have to force him to stay in her room.

For the next hour, the two began emptying and moving stuff from her bedroom. After everything was moved out, she put her clothes into Souls old dresser. Aki just watched her from the door. " So this was your old partners room?" Maka smiled sadly. " Yeah... He had to leave early.. This topic is off limits. We will refrain from talking about Soul." Aki smirked. " Oh. So his name is Soul? Soul 'Eater' Evans?" Maka turned quickly and glared at him. " Your lucky I can match wavelengths with anyone I want." Maka pushed him out of her room and slammed the door, locking it in the meantime.

A moment later, she was sobbing harder than ever, as she thought of Soul. Blair woke up to the hard sobs. She sighed and turned human, and comforted Maka. Once Makas crying died down, but she didnt stop, it just wasnt as hard. Blair got up and opened the door and walked over to Akis room. She knocked, and heard a jump. " Maka?" He said, opening the door in a flash. He wasnt greeted by Maka, he was greeted by a sexy woman, wearing barely any clothes. Though he didnt have a nosebleed, he just stood and stared at her. " Who.. Are you?" Blair glared at him.

" I am Blair the cat. You saw that cat on Souls bed? That was me, and I can do without you traumatizing Maka more than she already is!" She glared and got up in his face, her boobs almost getting in the way. He didnt react at all to her breasts being in his face. He simply pushed her away and shrugged. " Eh. She should be fine, anyways, I am going to make her fall in love with me!" He said pridefully. Blair snickered. " She is in love with Soul! Also.. The impression your making on her isnt the best.. Your going to go through hell!" Blair giggled but then went serious again. " Dont. Piss. Me. Off. Leave Maka alone!" Blair instantly turned around and walked into Souls room, closed the door softly and locked it. Aki stood dumbfounded and walked back into his room, fell on his bed and smelled Maka, and a hint of someone else. ' Must be Soul..' He thought to himself as he sighed and fell asleep.

~Back to Souls~

_Beep Beep Beep. _There went the alarm clock. Soul yawned and shut it off. He got up and smoothed his hair out. The night before was interesting, but nothing really happened. They met, got her room settled, and went to bed. Soul headed towards the shower when he smelled eggs and bacon. He walked into the kitchen and found Ruby cooking breakfast. " Go take a shower! Food will be ready after your shower. Making eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, toast, and pancakes. Be ready for a filling breakfast." Soul started at her, then nodded his head and walked to the shower.

As he turned the shower on, he thought of Maka cooking them breakfast. It wasnt a big one like this, but it was quiet and peaceful. Her cooking was the best. Soul chuckled to himself. Maka plagued his mind and thoughts all the time. He could only think about who or what her new weapon would be, and how he would act around her. He clenched his fist after getting in the warm shower. ' He better not hurt her in any way, shape, or form.' He spent the rest of his time showering. Once he was done, he got out and got dressed.

He walked out into the living room and plopped himself on the couch. The food smelled so good. He hadnt had much to eat in awhile, or it just came from the vending machine. He walked in the kitchen and got a glass of milk. Then he turned the TV on and flipped to the news channel. He dropped the control when he saw Maka holding a new weapon. His fist clenched as he watched her swing it around so gracefully. Was it a girl? Was it a boy? Those questions ran through Souls head as he turned the TV up. " Hello. I am Maka Albarn. I am one of the top students in this school. I am a scythe techinician, though I can use any weapon." A moment later, the scythe transformed into a small boy. Soul almost choked on the drink he was currently sipping out of.

" HES SO SMALL!" Soul burst out in choked laughter. Ruby brought his plate out to him with a fork. " Heres your breakfast. Whatcha watching?" Soul glanced at Ruby, then back at the TV. " That beautiful girl right there? She was my old meis-" He abruptly stopped when the boy grabbed her waist and kissed her cheek. His face lost all color as Maka blushed slightly. Soul wanted to break the TV. He calmed down a little when Maka pushed him away, but he had to call her soon. Ruby watched him, holding back laughter. The faces he made were priceless.

Ruby patted his back. " Calm down. Im sure she wouldnt like such a small fry like him." Soul just glared at her. He needed fresh air, and he needed to vent anger. " I will be back. I need fresh air and.. Vent.." He said glaring at her, even though she didnt do anything. Ruby smirked at him as she watched him leave. She picked up his phone, which he accidentally left and looked through it. She looked at the call logs. " Maka... Maka.. and Maka again! What the hell?" She said, then going to his messages. He didnt have much, and again, they were all to Maka.

As Soul stormed out the door, he realized he forgot his phone. He didnt care, if Maka called, she could leave voicemail. He really had to vent right now. If he ever met that shrimp in person, he would kill him. Once Soul got outside, he found a nice quiet spot and started punching each and every tree he could see. He glared at every living creature. He couldnt even get himself to touch her like that. Sure, he kissed her. But he has NEVER wrapped his arms around her waist. He continued beating the crap out of every tree. Once he was completely tired, he still didnt feel good enough, but he went home anyways.

Ruby jumped slightly as the phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID. " Maka.. Hm." She said, a smirk playing on her face. " Hello. Ruby Sagara here." There was a pause, then a breath. " Um. Im Maka.. Is.. Is Soul there?" Ruby smiled again, not knowing Soul was coming home. " Uuun. Hes not here.. We had a rough day today." She said seductively, teasing Maka. She didnt know that it would have a big impact on her. The next moment, Soul walked in the door, but Ruby didnt notice him. ' Shes on my phone?' He sat by and listened.

" So your Maka?" Soul twitched when he heard the name. He wanted to take it from her and speak to her, but he stood, waiting to see what was said. " Un. Yeah. Soul and I had a.. Fun night last night." Soul twitched and ran over to the Ruby as he heard Maka yell. " Give me that!" He yelled snatching the phone from her grasp. Ruby gasped and looked away. ' That was stupid..' She thought to herself as Soul slammed the door to his room. He put the phone up to his ear. " Maka... Its me Soul.." He heard sobbing and Blair trying to comfort her. " Maka! I swear I didnt do anything to her! She lied!" Suddenly, the crying stopped and he heard someone yell her name.

" MAKA? MAKA!" Soul yelled into the phone. He heard someone pick up the phone. " Good job. She ran out crying." This voice was unidentified. It mustve been that small fry. Soul clenched his fists. " YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY MAKA?" He heard a snicker. " Does it matter? IM her partner now. You left her." Soul gritted his teeth. " I left because.. I left.. I DIDNT HAVE A CHOICE GOD DAMMIT!" Soul took a deep breath as he heard the boy snicker again. " Put.. Put Blair on the phone.." He heard a 'tch' noise. " I bet you that cat arouses you more than Maka does." Soul slammed his fist on the wall.

" GOD DAMN I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU! GIve.. GIVE BLAIR THE PHONE!" The kid shut up and handed the phone to someone. " Hello~!" Soul sighed. " Blair.. So help me! Tell Maka its a misunderstanding! I swear! Please let her understand. Im going to give that.. That girl.. A piece of my mind. Thanks.. But Blair.. Tell her that.. No. I have to tell her on my own.. Bye.. Have her call me later tonight." He said, shutting his phone, putting it back into his pocket. He opened his door and glared at Ruby. She curled up into a ball. " WHY THE! Why.. The HELL did you say that? I LOVE her and NO one else! You messed things up! WHY?"

Ruby looked at him, hurt showing in her ruby red eyes. Soul didnt care that he hurt her feelings, she hurt Maka, he couldnt forgive her. " Im sorry! I didnt know she was so sensitive! Also! You guys arnt dating, so why should it matter? I mean really." She said, a pouty face making its way on her face. She looked at Soul agbain, he was still angry. Soul couldnt forgive her just yet. " Im sorry? That doesnt cut it? This is so.. So uncool!" He said walking in his room, thinking of a way to apologize sincerely to Maka. Her birthday was coming up.

He knew what to do! He would request that day off, go back, and tell Maka his feelings. He smiled for the first time in a while. He heard a knock on his door. " Soul? Please. Can we at least practice? Ive never held you before.. So.. You know.. Id like to try before tomorrow!" Soul sighed and opened his door. He stood a few feet taller than her. " Fine.." He said as she jumped in joy with a smile on her face. Soul was still mad, so he didnt react at all. He turned his phone on vibrate and put it in his pocket. " Oh. One more thing. You can NEVER touch this phone EVER again. Got it? And if Maka calls, answer and immidiately call for me.. I WONT go easy on you next time, so there better NOT be a next time." He said, glaring at her.

**Done! Sorry it took so long! Thanks for the reviews and favorites! :D It makes me happy! I know Souls is SO much longer than Makas, but I guess I had more of a plan for Soul then Maka. Please R&R :D I LOVE reviews and constructive critisicm just please.. Dont be all like, OMG THEY WENT OUT OF CHARACTER! Or something along the lines.. I accept constructive critisicm. xD Thanks! Ill update as fast as possible for the next chapter. :D**


	4. The Next Night

Chapter 4~ The Next Night.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN SOUL EATER! [I wish.]**_

**However I DO own Miss Ruby Sagara and Mister Aki Ueno. :3 They are my own OC!**

He knew what to do! He would request that day off, go back, and tell Maka his feelings. He smiled for the first time in a while. He heard a knock on his door. " Soul? Please. Can we at least practice? Ive never held you before.. So.. You know.. Id like to try before tomorrow!" Soul sighed and opened his door. He stood a few feet taller than her. " Fine.." He said as she jumped in joy with a smile on her face. Soul was still mad, so he didnt react at all. He turned his phone on vibrate and put it in his pocket. " Oh. One more thing. You can NEVER touch this phone EVER again. Got it? And if Maka calls, answer and immidiately call for me.. I WONT go easy on you next time, so there better NOT be a next time." He said, glaring at her.

Ruby just smiled and nodded. She walked out and noticed Soul was pretty upset. She frowned. " Soul.. Really.. Im really sorry! I.. I didnt know.." She said apologetically. Soul made a 'tch' noise and kept walking. Ruby sighed once again. She screwed up. BIG time. She sighed as they found their way to the training grounds. Soul turned around and looked at her. " Uh. Ready?" Ruby smiled a goofy smile. " Yeah!" Soul sighed once more and transformed, being careful not the fly up in the air, like he does with Maka. When she grabbed him, he wanted to leave, run away, and take Maka with him.

He didnt like the way her hands felt grabbing him, he wanted to feel Maka's touch again. He sighed as his thoughts drifted towards Maka again. " Soul!" He immidately snapped back to reality as he noticed he was about to hit a tree. He stayed in weapon form so it didnt hurt that bad. Once he found himself stuck in the tree, he felt himself being pulled out. He transformed back and glared at Ruby. " What the hell? You need to keep a hold on me!" Ruby looked forlorn. " But.. You hurt my hands.." He noticed that she burnt herself. " Thats why you wear gloves dumbass." He snapped at her. Ruby flinched back and apologized. Then she got a goofy grin on her face. " How about we go shopping? Get me some gloves?" Soul nodded, " Fine." Then his thoughts drifted to when he and Maka got gloves for her.

~Flashback~

" Come on Soooul~!" Maka drabbled, pulling his sleeve. " We gotta hurry! I cant wait to use you correctly! Lets buy gloves!" The smile on her face made Soul chuckle. " Your dumb. Here we are. Choose whatever pair." He said, smiling at her. Maka smiled and walked around. Her eyes skimmed each and every pair, but none caught her eye. A half hour passed, and she was still looking. " Maka? What the hell? Hurry up?" Maka turned around and glared at him. " None of these gloves are good enough! They are all colorful and sparkly! I want something that matches my outfit and my personality.." Soul held in a laugh.

A pouty face made its way upon her face. ' How cute.' Soul thought to himself. " Your right Maka, any of these gloves would make you totally uncool looking, and unfit to be using me." He winked slightly at her as she stuck her tongue out at him. Soul looked across the street. There was a male clothing store. " Well.. We could always try there." He said, pointing to the shop. Maka's face lit up and she nodded. " Yeah! Lets go!" She grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the shop. Her hand was warm against his cool hand.

They made their way over and looked around. Maka immidiately found a pair of white gloves. They matched her outfit. Soul smiled. " Alright. How much?" Maka looked at the price tag and frowned. " Uh.. A lot." She showed him the price tag. A sweat bead dropped from Soul's forehead as Maka looked at him, waiting for an answer. ' Shit. If I refuse, Ill look uncool.. But if I accept.. I will be broke.' Soul smiled calmly at her. " If I buy this for you, you have to cook dinner till I get more money!" Maka smiled and nodded. She liked cooking anyway.

~End of Flashback~

Soul sighed as he was brought back to reality. Ruby had got the hang of spinning him and attacking. He transformed back as a look of confusion was placed on her face. " Lets go back. Im hungry." He complained. She smiled and nodded. " What would you like?" Soul thought for a moment. " Whatever you want." He said, then walked away. A goofy grin found its way onto Ruby's face. " Alright! Then cheescake it is!" Soul turned back at her, and with a smile. " Stupid girl." He mumbled to himself and continued walking.

~Back at Maka's home~

Maka woke up the next morning, she yawned and suddenly remembered that she had a new partner. She sighed and walked from the room, to her surprise, Aki wasnt up yet. So she decided to make breakfast. She wasnt sure what he liked, so she made a simple breakfast, eggs and bacon. About 5 minutes after she started cooking, Aki walked out, rubbing his eyes. He looked up, and saw the meister, then looked down and scratched his head. " Um. Sorry about last night.. I dont know what got into me.."

Maka smiled warmly at him. " No.. Your fine.. It.. Just.. Dont bring 'him' up again.. Please.." She said, sadness finding its way into her eyes. Aki noticed and nodded. ' Why does she care so much about him?' He thought to himself as he seated himself at the table. " So.. Maka-Chan.. Whats for breakfast?" Maka turned and smiled at him. " Well.. Eggs and bacon? You werent up.. So I didnt know what you liked.. What would you like tomorrow?" She asked, sweetly. Aki was shocked at how nice she was being. He wondered what she was like in battle, he heard rumors she was hard to cooperate with. Aki smiled and thought for a moment. " Pancakes or waffles!" He said happily. She nodded and continued making food.

Once she finished, she served the food and sat down. " Today is the first day we practice together.. Beware.. I wont go easy on you.." she said, taking a bite of her eggs. Aki chuckled. " Haha. I heard about you. Thats why I chose you!" Maka made a face at him. " Now I wont go easy on you!" She told him excitedly. Aki chuckled once again. ' Oh man. Shes so cute! I wish I could have her..' Aki thought to himself. He watched her eat, as he ate his own food. Maka could feel his eyes on her, it made her uncomfortable. " Do you HAVE to watch me eat?" She asked, obviously irritated.

Aki laughed and ate a piece of bacon. " Sorry. Your just so interesting to watch." He said, chuckling. Maka made a 'tch' sound and finished her food. As Aki finished his food, Maka grabbed the dishes. " So.. We are gunna go train right? I mean, Soul and I used to do it everyday, and since I have never used you, we should go try." She said, smiling lightly and walking into the kitchen. Aki got up and followed, he was like a lost puppy dog. Once Maka got the dishes washed, she went to take a shower, she told Aki to do the same after her.

While Maka was in the shower, Aki sat on the couch. He was excited. It was his first time being held by her. He was going to have fun. But, the first thought that crossed his mind was, ' Will I get to see her underwear?' He mentally slapped himself. He shouldnt think those thoughts. He watched as Maka walked out of the bathroom. " You done?" He asked, walking over. His face erupted in red because Maka was only wearing a strawberry patterned towel. She smirked at him and turned towards her room. " Go ahead. All yours." She walked into her new room and shut the door. Aki's face was still red, but he started the shower and got in.

_**Well! Im sorry for the delay, but I FINALLY got this done! Next chapter will be up... I have NO idea when! Hah! But if I get more than 5 reviews, from 5 different people, I will get the next chapter done in a week! Im also running on randomness while I type this story, I only planned the beginning out.. So it may seem like it doesnt really have a plot. D Thanks for reading though, and a shoutout to **__**Aliendroid **__**for reading mah story! I love yours and hope to write as good as youu!**_


	5. The First Day Of Training

Chapter 5~ The First Day of Training

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN SOUL EATER! [I wish.]**_

**However I DO own Miss Ruby Sagara and Mister Aki Ueno. :3 They are my own OC!**

While Maka was in the shower, Aki sat on the couch. He was excited. It was his first time being held by her. He was going to have fun. But, the first thought that crossed his mind was, ' Will I get to see her underwear?' He mentally slapped himself. He shouldnt think those thoughts. He watched as Maka walked out of the bathroom. " You done?" He asked, walking over. His face erupted in red because Maka was only wearing a strawberry patterned towel. She smirked at him and turned towards her room. " Go ahead. All yours." She walked into her new room and shut the door. Aki's face was still red, but he started the shower and got in.

Once done with his shower, Aki put new clothes on and brushed his hair. " Hey.. Maka-Chan? We gunna go?" He asked, excitement showing in his voice. Maka walked out and sighed. She was wearing her everyday outfit. Her tail coat over her uniform. She smiled and headed towards the door. Then, she stopped abruptly. " Do you.. Have any transportation?" She asked, sadness showing. Aki sighed and scratched his head. " No.. But I can go get some.. Like, I could buy a vehicle.." Maka nodded. " Well.. For now we can walk.. Or I will call Ox." She stated. Aki nodded. " Either way works for me."

So Maka decided to call Ox. She pulled her phone out and dialed a number. " Hello?" She talked for a minute, then hung up. " We got a ride." She said happily. Aki eyed her suspiciously. " Are you sure this Ox guy isnt the one you like?" Maka shot a deathly glare at him. " Never. I would never love anyone other than Soul! Ox loves Kim anyways!" Her glare was, as always, piercing. Aki smiled as the two waited at the door for Ox. Maka kept checking her phone. Aki was about to take it away, buthe heard a car pull up. His eyes widened as he was a nice car.

" Hey Maka!" A familar voice yelled. Maka smiled and dragged Aki over, telling him to sit in the back. Aki made a face and got in while Maka sat in the front seat. " Hey Ox. Thanks for the ride... Again." She laughed lightly. Ox smiled and looked in the seat behind him. " This must be your new partner..? Nice to meet you. I am Ox." He said, smiling. Aki stared at him. " What the hell is with you hair?" Ox smiled and shook his head. Ox was about to say something, but then Maka interuppted him. " Dont even start with him." Aki chuckled.

Once they got to the grounds. Maka took a deep breath and began warming up. Aki watched her with interest. She did a couple laps, beat the tree up, and stood in front of Aki. " Im ready. How about you?" Aki stared at her in amusement. " Yep. " She grabbed his hand as he transformed into a black scythe. She then twirled him around a few times. " Your pretty easy to handle." She said, twirling him around a couple more times. Then she started swinging him around. " We need someone to spar.. Maybe Black Star... Or Sid..." Aki transformed back into a human. " Who the hell are they?" He asked, pretty shocked. A smile played across Maka's face. " You'll see."

Maka pulled her phone out and dialed another number. She pulled the phone off her ear and you could hear yelling. " YAHOOOO! I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" and in the background, you could hear a small voice. " Black Star! Hand me the phone and quit yelling." Maka then placed the phone back on her ear. " Hello? Maka?" Aki heard a sweet voice talking into the phone. " Hey Tsubaki. Do you and Black Star wanna come down to where Soul and I train, to spar with me and my new weapon?" Maka then pulled the phone from her ear as more yelling occured. " YAHOOOOOOO! YOU WANNA FIGHT A GOD LIKE ME? OF COURSE!"

Maka smiled as Tsubaki took the phone from him again. " Sure Maka. We will be down there shortly." Maka smiled and hung up the phone. " Who the hell was that?" Aki asked, his face had a shocked expression. Maka just smiled slyly. " Oh just some annoying brat who thinks he is God." Aki rolled his eyes and looked around. " When will they be here?"

"Shortly"

" Okay."

Moments later, a yell was heard and Aki looked around. " YAHOOOOOOOO! I AM THE GREAT ASSASIN BLACK STAR!" Aki stared at him, like he was a complete and utter idiot. " Tsubaki!" Maka yelled and hugged the tall girl who was standing behind the short blue-haired man. Aki stared at her and almost had a nosebleed. The first thought that went through his mind was, ' She has BIG boobs!' He mentally slapped himself as he noticed the shorter man investigating him. Maka walked over and stood by Aki, she was a little taller than him.

" Hello guys. This is Aki Ueno, my new weapon..." She said frowning at the word. " Hey. Nice to meet you.." Aki mumbled, not looking at Tsubaki. Black Star noted that he wasnt looking at Tsubaki. A sly smile played across his face. " YAHOOO! I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! BIGGEST MAN IN THE WORLD! This is MY weapon! Tsubaki!" He said, flipping her skirt up. Aki had an instant nosebleed and looked at Maka. Maka glared at Black Star, and hit him across the head. Then, Tsubaki hit him, a blush on her face. " Black Star!" They both yelled at the same time. Aki stared as the two stomped over to him. The grin never left Black Star's face.

~Later~

Maka stood in a fighting stance, Aki transformed into a scythe. Black Star was holding Tsubaki, shuriken mode. Maka had a calm and collected face, while Black Star had a synical grin on his face. " Remember Black Star. Maka isnt as easy as the other foes." Tsubaki said. Black Star made a 'tch' noise as he yelled, " HOW COULD SHE BEAT THE ONE AND ONLY BLACK STAR!" He charged at her like a crazy lunatic as he yelled. " Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode!" With a quick motion, Tsubaki changed into enchanted sword mode. Maka blocked his first attack, then swung at him, but he dodged it by a second. Which led to him throwing another swing with Tsubaki.

Maka dodged and did a flip. A smile had not played itself on her face. " Hey Aki. Can you do a soul resonance?" Aki thought for a minute. " Yes I can... But since we are new, we might not be able to do it.." Maka smiled and yelled. " LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!" Maka yelled as the wind around them increased. " WITCH HUNTER!" She created a witch hunter. Aki felt power surge through him. ' So this is what Soul felt?' He thought to himself. Maka ran at Black Star, and swung, Black Star barely stopped the attack. He stopped it with Tsubaki.

Tsubaki transformed back into her human form. She smiled and clapped her hands. " Maka! Your amazing!" She yelled, tackling her with a hug. Black Star snorted. " She only won because I let her. A great man like me has to let others win sometimes right?" He snorted again and crossed his arms. Tsubaki laughed lightly and nodded her head. " Of course you did Black Star." She smiled and pushed him along. " Come now. Im sure your hungry." Black Star snorted again. " Of course a big man like me needs food to grow bigger and stronger!" Black Star walked off with Tsubaki.

Maka smiled to herself as Aki turned back into a human. " Holy hell! I didnt know we could do that!" Maka smiled. " Just wait. Theres more! Kishin hunter! Its the best." She said smiling, remembering when she learned the technique. " Its a powerful technique.. For the Kishin." She smiled and started walking. " We should go eat now. Theres a resteraunt not far from here. Im sure your hungry." Aki nodded as his stomach growled. " I dont have any money though.." He said, putting his hand on his stomach. Maka smiled. " Its okay. I'll pay this time. But you owe me." She said with a sly smile. Aki sighed and knew that whatever he owed her, wasnt going to be easy.

~Back At Souls~

Soul groaned as they drove back. " Hey Soul! We should go out! I have money!" Soul ignored her and drove home. Once they got home, Ruby shot him a piercing glare. " Why did you ignore me? Why not just go out? I couldve paid if you didnt have money with you?" Soul smiled his lop-sided grin. " I wouldnt be cool if I let a girl pay." He walked in the house and grabbed his wallet. Remembering the time he went out to eat with Maka. A genuine smile appeared on his face. Ruby smiled as she noticed his smile. " Whatcha smiling about?" She said, her British accent coming out.

Soul sighed and looked at her. " Didnt you want cheesecake?" Ruby smirked. " Well I changed my mind. Now I want to go out." Soul sighed and walked back out the door. " Got it. Where do you wanna go?" He asked, yawning. She put her finger on her chin, as if she was thinking. " Well... Theres this resteraunt downtown I wanna try!" She exclaimed. Soul sighed once again and got on his bike. " Come now. We dont want to be out too late." He sighed as she wrapped his arms around his waist. His thoughts churned to Maka again. He sighed and cleared them from his head. This night was going to be a long night, full of thoughts, of _**her.**_

_**Mwahaha! Another chapter! Okay.. So action scenes arnt really my thing, and excuse mah spelling and grammer... . They bad because wordpad doesnt have spellcheck and I dont like using what fanfiction offers. Though I think I am going to edit it using this new program I got. W Please read and review! It makes me happy!**_


	6. The Agony

Chapter 6~ The Agony.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN SOUL EATER! [I wish.]**_

**However, I DO own Miss Ruby Sagara and Mister Aki Ueno. :3 They are my own OC!**

Soul sighed and looked at her. " Didnt you want cheesecake?" Ruby smirked. " Well I changed my mind. Now I want to go out." Soul sighed and walked back out the door. " Got it. Where do you wanna go?" He asked, yawning. She put her finger on her chin, as if she was thinking. " Well... Theres this resteraunt downtown I wanna try!" She exclaimed. Soul sighed once again and got on his bike. " Come now. We dont want to be out too late." He sighed as she wrapped his arms around his waist. His thoughts churned to Maka again. He sighed and cleared them from his head. This night was going to be a long night, full of thoughts, of _**her.**_

After dinner, Soul immidiately went to his bedroom. He collasped on his bed. Her face haunted his thoughts. He shoved the pillow into his face as he slowly fell asleep.

_**~Soul's Dream~**_

Soul walked into the living room of his cozy aparment. He saw his beautiful meister Maka. The two shared a kiss and he let her cook peacefully. " Hey darling. Whats for breakfast." The imaginary girl turned around and smiled. " Bacon and eggs!" She turned back to cook. " After this we gotta report to the death room. Lord Death has a mission for us. Im so happy we can work together again!" She exclaimed happily. Soul didnt recall recall switching partners, but he shrugged it off. He sighed and sat at the table, ready to eat. His heart skipped a beat when she turned around, in her cute pink pajamas and served the food. She ate hers calmly as she would normally, but Soul, ate his like a pig.

Maka sighed, " Soul. Eat properly." Her mother tone coming out. Soul immidiately replied with, " But Maaa~." He smirked at her. " Babe. We are together now. Forever." The girl blushed and hugged him happily. " Of course we are. We will never separate." Maka sighed as she was engulfed in a tight hug. Soul had a genuine smile on his face. It was nice, being able to hold her like this. " Soul. We gotta go to the death room!" She said suddenly, pushing away. Soul sighed and nodded. " Whatever you say." They walked out the front door, hand-in-hand.

~At the Death Room in Soul's Dream~

Soul sighed as they walked in. " What do you need?" He said, poking around the room, searching for the annoying father. He was no where to be seen. " Where is that anno-" He was cut off by Lord Death. " This is no time to worry. You two need to leave. Now. Head to the place you first met Crona." Soul looked at Maka, who had a serious face on. " Fine..." He sighed aloud. " Lets go Soul." Soul walked out, got on his bike, and felt Maka's tiny arms wrap around him. " Ready?" He asked, nonchalantly. Maka nodded and hugged him tight.

~ At the Place they Met Crona in Soul's Dream~

Maka walked in the doors, meeting nothing but darkness and silence. She was tense, as was Soul in his weapon form. Maka looked around, she felt someones Soul wavelength. She got into a defensive stance as she used Soul Perception. She quickly turned around and blocked an attack, that if hit, surely would have killed her. Soul was taken by surprise as he felt the metal hit against something rough. " Crona?" Maka yelled, blocking another attack. " I thought... You came back?" She said, tears forming in her eyes as she blocked the attacks he threw at her. " B-But Medusa-Sama... She told me... You.. Dont care about me.." He yelled, charging at her. " Screech Alpha!"

Maka fell back, dodging his attacks, instead of using Soul to block them. She did this because the vibration Ragnarok was sending out, would hurt Soul. " MAKA! USE ME!" Maka didnt say anything. She avoided his question. " God dammit Maka!" He yelled at her. She threw him to the side as she went to face Crona alone. " MAKA!" He yelled, unable to turn back to human. " Dammit! Why cant I change back?" He yelled. Crona smiled, an insane smile. " Its Ragnarok.. We got upgrades on our Black Blood."

Crona was full of madness once again. Soul kept screaming as Maka threw herself at Crona. " MAKA! YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!" He looked at her, she had tears in her eyes. " I cant hurt Crona." Souls eyes widended. " NO! MAKA!" He looked at Crona. " Hehehe... Get rid of everything that hurts you...? Goodbye Maka..." His face was twisted in madness. " MAKA! RUN!" Maka didnt budge, she just stood, watching Crona with wide eyes. " Soul... I love you." She mumbled, as Crona thrust Ragnarok inside her chest. " NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Crona smiled and pulled out, stabbing her multiple times with Ragnarok. After she became a soul, Ragnarok ate her. Crona turned towards Soul. " Your tuurn." Soul glared at Crona, tears streaming down his cheeks. " DO IT!" Just before Crona was about to stab him, he woke up.

_**~End of Soul's dream, BACK TO REALITY~**_

Soul woke up, drenched in sweat. He sat up quickly and looked around. He pulled his phone out, and dialed Maka's number. " Hello?" Maka's sweet voice flooded into Soul's head. " Maka?"

" Soul? Whats wrong? You sound terrified!"

" Nothing.. Just... A bad.. No.. Horrible dream..." He heard a sigh. " So what was it about?" Soul wiped the sweat from his forehead. " I.. I dreamed.. That Crona.. Went crazy and killed you.." He heard Maka take in a breath of air. " He would never.. We have a close eye on him..."

" I-I know.. It.. I just.. I need to see you again.." He sighed to himself. " Yes Soul.. You should be able to come back soon right?" Soul sighed. " No.. This mission isnt even close to being over.. But.. I will let you sleep.. I... Just needed to hear your voice.."

" Yes.. Goodnight Soul. Sweet dreams.." Soul smiled and hung up. After he closed the phone, he kissed it, and whispered, " I love you." Then he got up, and decided he should take a shower. When he walked out, he saw Ruby sitting on the couch, staring at the TV, which wasnt on. " Uh. What the hell?" Ruby whipped her head towards Soul, then looked away. But in the moment they met gazes, Soul saw tears. " What are you crying about? So uncool." He then remembered the dream, and how he was crrying. He sighed and stood next to her.

Soul patted her head. " Tell me whats wrong." She just turned and looked at him, a smile was placed across her face. " I-Im sorry. Its just.. I miss everyone from my old home.." She smiled lightly and turned away. " Well... You have to get used to it.. Ive been here, well... I went to the DWMA, for a while.. I lived with Maka, no one from my family has seen me, other than my brother.." He said, sighing. " Get some sleep. Its gunna be a rough day tomorrow, but im going to take a shower.." He smiled a stupid smile. " Your drenched in sweat.." She said, disgusted. " Go take one now! I dont want you stinkin up the apartment!" Her accent came out.

Soul nodded as she walked to her room. He hurried to the shower. He got in, and thought of the dream he had. ' What if its the future?' He thought to himself. ' No! It cant be! I wont let it!' After about 10 minutes, he finished washing up and got out. Once he was completely dry, he went back to his room, immidiately grabbing his phone. He texted Maka. The message said,

_Maka.. Please please please.. Keep a good eye on Crona.. Watch for any weird gestures..._

He closed his phone and laid down on his bed. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~ The Next Day~

Soul woke up, smelling breakfast. He smiled and checked his phone. Maka replied. It said,

_Soul... You worry too much.. But I will let the teachers at the school know... Im going to see Crona today.. So I will text you his condition. :D_

Soul smiled and shut his phone, putting it in his pocket. He saw Ruby cooking breakfast. Then he seated himself at the table. " So.. Whats for food today?" He asked, smiling lopsidedly.

~Back to Maka's~ [ ~sigh~ This is a lot of work =u= ]

Maka got up the next day, noticing that Soul never texted back. She smiled. He mustve been doing something. She sighed as she started cooking pancakes. She made only 3, she wasnt very hungry this morning. She looked over her shoulder as Aki walked out of his room. " Good morning.. After breakfast, we are going to the DWMA. I need to visit someone." Aki nodded. Then he sat down, scratching his head. " Oh. It isnt Black Star is it?" He groaned, thinking of their first meeting. He sighed as she laughed.

" No. His name is Crona. He is shy around new people.. Just warning you.." She said, smiling. Then she remembered the dream Soul had. It mustve scared him so bad. She sighed as she finished her food. She quickly cleaned the dish and put it away. She went to the bathroom and put her hair up. She smiled in the mirror, and decided that since Aki was still eating, she would take a picture and send it to Soul. She took a quick photo, it was of her, just smiling at the camera. She quickly sent it to Soul, saying, " Have fun." She then walked out of the bathroom, noticing Aki cleaning the dish. " Ah. You dont need to do that! I can do it."

" Whatever. I can do it this time."

" What? Fine.." She said, heading towards the door. " We are walking to the DWMA because its not that far from here. Aki nodded, giving signs of approval.

After he finished, they both headed to the school. Aki looked around, it was his first time actually seeing the city. " Hey.. Maybe you and this Crona kid can give me a tour of Shibusen." Maka glared at him. " He's not just, This Crona Kid. He is Crona, a black blood!" She informed him. Aki stopped, and looked at her like she was crazy. You mean.. THE black blood? With that Ragnarok?" Maka nodded. " YOU were the one who saved him?" Maka nodded her head, and had a proud smile on her face. " I was his first friend.. He also caused me a lot of pain though.." She said, remembering Soul's scar.

Aki watched his new meister as her face fell into sadness. " How did he hurt you?" He asked, though he felt he shouldnt have. Maka turned towards him and gave him a sad smile. " Before... When he was insane.. When we first met him.. It was in Italy.. We had a fight, and we lost.. We were saved by Professor Stein and that stupid father of mine. But.. I stopped using Soul because I didnt want him to die.. But I wouldve died, so he transformed back into a human, and threw himself in front of me, so he got slashed down his torso." She winced, remembering every detail.

~Flashback~

" MAKA! Stop dodging! You have to attack!" Maka clenched Soul. " No! You will die!

" A weapon is always willing to die for their meister!"

" No!" Maka tried to open the door, but it wouldnt budge. " Why wont you open!" She screamed, banging the door again and again. " Why doesnt anybody listen to me? I said it.. These doors only open inward.. Theres no way out.." He screeched, running at Maka. " MAKA!" Soul yelled, quickly transforming into a human, and jumping in fron of her. " SOUL!" Maka saw everthing vividly. Crona's sword came in contact with his skin, slashed down. His blood flew everywhere. Maka's eyes widended. " Soul! Soul!" She screamed.

~End of Flashback~

Maka shivered, remembering what happened. " Maka?" Aki had placed his hand on her shoulder, because she wouldnt stop shaking. Then she started to walk again, heading towards the school again. Aki sighed and followed behind her. Soon, they reached the DWMA. Maka was greeted by many girls. She felt weird, because she was used to girls hating her for being partners with Soul. She sighed and walked past them, heading to the Death Room. " Where are we going?" Aki asked, kinda confused. Maka sighed, " Your an idiot. We cant just go down as we please. We havta get Lord Death's permission." She sighed and shook her head. Aki silently made a face at her behind her back.

Once they got to the Death Room, Maka wrote on the mirror. " 42-42-564 when you want to knock on Deaths door." Aki watched her with interest as Lord Death appeared in the screen. " WOAH!" Aki exclaimed. " Hello~ Hello~ Maka? What do you need~?" Maka smiled and waved lightly. " Hello Lord Death.. Yesterday I got a call from Soul..."

" Yes? What was it about?"

" A dream he had... It involved Crona and us.."

" Oh~ Oh~?"

" Crona had gone crazy again, and wanted to kill me... You sent us to battle him, but I ended up dying, and Soul too, but he woke up before that, he thinks he was gunna die.. But he wanted me to ask to watch Crona extra carefully.."

" Yes~ Yes~ Sounds good. Is that all~?"

" No. I was wondering if I could visit Crona myself. I think I should introduce these two."

" Yes~ Yes~ Nice to meet you~ I am Lord Death. I have heard about you~" Aki stared at Lord Death. " Woah." He smiled and looked at Maka. " How.. How are you in the mirr-" Maka cut him off. " No. We need to go see Crona now." Aki nodded and walked out with Maka, staring at Lord Death. " Goodbye~ Goodbye~" He said, waving his big hands. " We need to get Marie-Sensei or Professor Stein." Aki nodded and followed her as she walked into a classroom. " Professor Stein? Marie-Sensei?"

" Yes?" Maka heard a sweet and rough voice at the same time. " Maka? What do you want?" This time it was a rougher sounding voice. " Professor Stein!" She yelled, tackling him with a hug. Aki watched, confused. She then gave a hug to the female behind him, known as Marie-Sensei. " Oh! Aki. These are my professors. Marie-Sensei and Franken Stein." She said, a smile eminent on her face. " So. What do you need? Are you giving me a new test subject?" Stein's voice went higher in excitement.

Maka laughed. " No. We need you to take us to Crona." Stein sighed and twisted his screw, looking at Aki, analyzing his Soul Wavelength. Aki felt uncomfortable under the piercing gaze of Doctor Stein. " Uh. Maka?" He said, tugging her sleeve. " Marie-Sensei? Will you take us? He seems scared of Stein. He doesnt know how to deal with people with screws in their heads." Stein smiled and pushed Marie towards Maka and Aki. " Lets go." She said, smiling. They all walked towards the stairs, heading downstairs. " Marie-Sensei.. How is he doing?" Maka asked, all of a sudden quiet.

Marie smiled and patted her back. " He's been fine.. You will see. He is actually trying to talk to Sid now." She said, laughing. Aki looked at Maka. " Whats wrong with Sid?" Maka laughed. " He's a zombie." Aki stopped walking. " REALLY?" He yelled, and much to his surprise, he saw a tall, blue man walking down the corridor. " What the hell?" Aki said aloud. " Sid!" Maka yelled, he looked up and smiled. " Maka.. How are you? Coming to see Crona? He will be happy. He's been talking about you all morning." Sid said, smiling. Maka smiled and jumped in joy. After Sid left, they all remained silent until they reached the door of Crona's cell.

_Knock Knock_

" W-W-Who is i-it? I-I dont know how to deal with m-men with screws in their head..." He said quietly. Maka laughed and said, " Dont worry Crona! Its only Marie-Sensei, my weapon, and me!" She said cheerfully. The door slowly opened as a small, thin man, dressed in a long black dress, with pink hair opened the door. " M-Maka? Soul? Marie-Sensei?" He asked, poking his head out. Once he saw Aki he hid behind the door. " T-Thats not Soul..." He mumbled. " I-I dont know how to deal with new people.." He whispered to Maka. Maka laughed. " Its okay Crona. This is Aki, he wont hurt you, if he tries, he WILL be dead meat." She glared at Aki as seriousness was added to her tone. " M-Maka.. Please.. I-I dont like it when your angry."

" Oooh shutup! You wuss!" Aki looked around. " Where the hell did that come from?" He asked, looking around frantically. " Whatcha talkin bout? Small fry!" Crona made a noise and Ragnarok popped out of his back. " W-Wha-?" Aki yelled, Maka covering his mouth. " Idiot! You'll scare Crona!" Crona walked around from the door. " W-Why dont you all come in?" He asked kindly. Maka sighed, a sigh of relief. Marie smiled. " I will be going back to Stein now. We need to talk about what we are going to do in class tomorrow. Maka.. You know your way up. Feel free to leave when you want." Marie patted Maka on the back as she started walking upstairs. Crona frowned. " She's not still m-mad at me is she?" He aked, starting to shake. " I-I dont want her to be mad at me.."

Maka walked over to Crona and hugged him. Crona stopped shivering and hugged her back. " Dont worry about it. She's not. Otherwise she wouldve been angrier with you." Crona smiled and waved for them to sit down. " Wha? We have to sit on the floor? What an ass!" Crona stared at Aki, who just complained. " I-I-I-I am soo sorry!" He said, standing up, pacing in circles. " S-Sit on m-my bed if you want! I-I-I am sorry! Maka.. Will you forgive me?" He started crying. Aki looked at Maka, who was giving him the death glare. " What? I didnt know!"

" Hahah! You wuss! Just beat him up and eat his soul!" Aki looked at the black thing that came from Crona's back. " B-But Ragnarok.. We cant do that anymore. Thats bad." He said, soon looking at Maka. " B-But I am sorry.." Maka smiled warmly at him. " No. Dont you worry about it. Your not in trouble.." She said, grabbing his hand, in a friendly way. " T-Thats good.." Maka smiled and felt her phone vibrate. " Ah. I am going to step out for a minute. Excuse me. I promise I will be back Crona." She let go of his hand and left the three men in the room. She then texted Soul. This is what it said,

_Dont worry. Crona is doing fine. He is as happy as ever, he is a little shaky, but thats not shocking. Maka._

Maka soon walked back into the room, happy to find that everyone was talking happily, Crona was showing some of his poems to Aki. Aki was getting depressed. Maka laughed and she sat by them all on the floor. Aki didnt seem to mind. He smiled at Maka as she walked back into the room. " Welcome back!" They yelled, except for Ragnarok, who was mumbling to himself behind Crona. " I see your all getting along?" She smiled at them all warmly. Crona smiled back. " Well. I think Aki and I should get going. Maybe next time we train, we can all train together?" She asked, Crona nodded and opened the door for them. " S-See you next time.. Maka.." He smiled as she left with Aki, the two going up the stairs. " Lets stop by the supermarket." She said happily. She was glad to see that Crona was doing alright.

On the way to the supermarket, the two ran into Blair. She was in cat form, holding a juicy fihs in her mouth. " Hello Blair." Maka said, smiling at her. Blair dropped her fish and meowed. " Nya~ Where are you guys going~?" She asked. " We are just stopping by the supermarket. Could you go home and clean up the house? Please?" She asked nicely. Blair licked her paw and mewoed. " Nya~ Sure~! Buy me some fish!" She said, grabbing the fish and walking away. Aki laguhed. " Does she always get fish?"

" She's a sexy woman with a hot body.. The men just love her. She works at Chupacabras anyways, so she can afford it if she ever needs to."

" Oooh I see."

" Yups. Oh no.." Maka said, stopping in her tracks. Aki looked confused. " Whats wro-?" She covered his mouth and pulled him in a corner. " My father.." She spat his name out. " Probably going to Chupacabras.." She sneered. Aki stared at his meister. She didnt like her father, not one bit. Aki had met him, though briefly. He thought he was cool. Maka made a grunting sound as her father walked over. " Makaa~ My darling little daughter~!"

" Dont call me your daughter!"

" But Makaaa~"

" No! We are getting food! Goodbye!"

" Makaa~ Let daddy buy your food!" Spirit then noticed Aki, who was standing close to Maka. " YOU! DONT YOU TOUCH MY MAKA! SHE BELONGS TO SOUL~!" Maka blushed and hit her father on the head. " You.. You said you would buy us food? Well? Lets go!" Maka said enthusiastically. Spirit blushed and his head could have blown up. " Yes~! Lets go my sweet~"

" Papa... Thats disgusting!" Her father just smiled as he dragged the two kids down the street.

_**Wow... This one is longer than I thought! I was gunna have Crona go all crazy like in Soul's dream, but decided I didnt wanna make this story that long. I couldnt think of a good title though... . and yes.. I do believe Crona is a boy, because they portray him as a boy in the anime, and it just works better in my mind! Hes to sexy to be a girl. W Hehe. Well I hope you read and review... I know im not very good at action scenes, and I really really enjoy typing Black Star, just though I would say that. Even though hes in Chapter 5~! I hope to get more chapters up.. Though it makes me sad cuz no one is reviewing... **__**; u ;**_


	7. Getting Ready For the Mission

Chapter 7~ Getting Ready For the Mission.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN SOUL EATER! [I wish.]**_

**However, I DO own Miss Ruby Sagara and Mister Aki Ueno. :3 They are my own OC!**

" Makaa~ Let daddy buy your food!" Spirit then noticed Aki, who was standing close to Maka. " YOU! DONT YOU TOUCH MY MAKA! SHE BELONGS TO SOUL~!" Maka blushed and hit her father on the head. " You.. You said you would buy us food? Well? Lets go!" Maka said enthusiastically. Spirit blushed and his head could have blown up. " Yes~! Lets go my sweet~"

" Papa... Thats disgusting!" Her father just smiled as he dragged the two kids down the street.

~Later That Night~

Maka eyed her father suspiciously. " Whats going on Papa." Her father looked at her, his eyes trying to avoid her piercing glare. " Why did you do this?" Her father avoided the question. " Wasnt the food yummmy~?" Maka slammed her hand against a wall. " Papa! Tell me! NOW!" She yelled at him. Tears gathered in Spirits eyes. " I-Im sorry! Tomorrow.. You will be getting a mission.." Maka looked shocked. " A mission? This soon?"

" Yes... Its a dangerous mission.. You have to leave Shibusen.."

" To where?" She said, now eyeing her father. " Its this little town.."

" Near Soul?" Her voice went up an octave. Her father sighed and shook his head. " No. Far away actually. You wont meet him." Maka sighed and shook her head. " So how is it dangerous?"

" You will be facing many enemies.." Spirit was serious all of a sudden. " You will be after Medusa Gorgon." Maka smirked. " I will be happy to kill her."

" Yes. You must kill her, but after getting as much information as you can."

" Alright. This'll be fun." Aki listened, confused. " Uh. Who?" Maka smiled at Aki. " You know Crona?" He nodded. " This woman, is his mother." Aki didnt react at all. " We have to kill his mother?" Maka nodded. The anger in her eyes was almost scary. " Why?"

" You know Crona's condition? She did that to him.. She made him kill and tortue small, cute animals. You know Ragnarok? She experimented on her own son, just to see if it would work. She made a monster out of her own son. Though now, because of me, he isnt a monster. He is an innocent child." There was a mixture of anger and sadness in her eyes. Aki nodded. " So we get the mission tomorrow?" Spirit nodded. " Yes. Start packing tonight. Its going to be a long journey." Maka nodded. " Papa... Can you give us a ride home?" She asked, sweetly, bribing her father.

Spirit smiled and looked at his daughter. " Youur soo lovely~ Of course I will give you a ride home~!" He said happily, motioning them to his car. " Maka gets front seat~! He said aloud. Maka smiled and laughed. " Your so weird Papa." She said, as she hopped in the front seat of his car. " Take us home quickly please." She mumbled, going back to her cold exterior. " Makaa~ Dont do that again~!" Maka ignored her father's comment. She sighed and looked out the window. She noticed her house approaching. She also noticed Blair, sitting in cat form in front of the door. " Is that Blaair~ Shes so hooot~!" Maka heard her father ramble on. " Thats why Mom left you." She stated, with annoyance ringing in her tone.

Aki sat in the back seat, bored out of his mind. It got awkward between the father and daughter real fast. He sighed as he noticed Blair as well, he laughed on the inside at the father's quote. He saw Maka stomp out of the vehicle, so he let himself out. Spirit rolled down the window and yelled out, " Bye Maka~ Have a nice night! I will see you in the Death Room tomorrow!" Maka waved him off, but she acknowledged what he said. Aki walked by and said thanks, then was about to head to the door, but Spirit stopped him. " Aki.." Aki stopped, looking confused. " What?"

" Dont hurt my baby girl.."

" I would never!" Aki scoffed. Spirit sighed. " Shes a girl, no matter how much it doesnt seem like it, she is." Spirit laughed humorlessly. " You could hurt her without even trying, but she wouldnt show it." Aki stared at the man. " Then why do you hurt her?" Spirit shot a death glare at him. Then, over-dramatic tears flowed from his eyes and down his cheeks. " My beautiful wife left mee~ Gooo awaaaay!" He yelled, obviously avoiding the question, but he rolled the window up and drove away. Maka stood at the door, watching the two. She couldnt hear their conversation, but she just watched them. She smiled at Aki when he turned and walked towards the door. " Finally thinking of unocking the door?"

" No." He said sarcastically. Maka laughed and once the door was open, she quickly went inside and headed to her room.

Blair transformed into human form, and looked confused. " Why is Maka-Chan in a hurrrry~?" She purred, looking at Aki. Aki shrugged. " Guess we are going on a long mission tomorrow.." He looked towards his own room. " Whaa~" She purred, giving Aki a boob hug. Aki just stood there, acting like nothing happened. " Oh! Your nooo fuuun~" She said, brushing him away, and heading to Maka's room. " Makaa~" She purred, hoping she would open the door for her, and to no ones surprise, she did open the door. Maka peeked out, and saw that Aki was just standing around like a bump on a log. " Get your stuff ready!"

~To Spirit~

Spirit was driving back to the Death Room when he pulled over, he had to stop by Chupacabras. He sighed and got out of his car. " Why..? Why did I lie to her?" Spirit yelled, hitting his head on his palm, then the wall. " WHY!" He screamed. He was getting weird stares, so he decided to skip Chupacabras and go talk to Lord Death. " She is definitely going to meet him..." He sighed to himself as he gpot back into his car. He turned on the engine. He had to ask Lord Death about Soul's mission.

~To Maka's~

Aki walked into his room and started packing clothes. " So we are going no where near this Soul person?" He muttered to himself, hoping they wouldnt. He sighed as he looked under his bed, he should clean his room before leaving shouldnt he? To his surprise, he found a picture of an albino-colored hair man. " Is this...?" He asked, but cut himself off when he heard Maka walk in his room. " What did you find?" She asked, walking over to him. Aki put the picture behind his back, and averted his gaze to the floor. Maka looked at him confused. " What is it?" She said, walking faster. " Gi-" She stopped short when she saw the picture he held. " W-Where did you find this?" She yelled at him. Aki shrugged, not looking back up from the floor. " It was under my bed."

Aki turned his gaze back up to Maka, who now had tears streaming down her cheeks. He ran towards her and grabbed her shoulders. " Maka? Whats wrong?" He yelled at her, causing Blair to come investigate. Once she saw Maka crying, she turned human and walked over. " Maka dear.. Whats wro-" She said, stopping when she saw the picture. " This was when you went to the dance that Kid held wasnt it?" She asked calmly, as the sobbing Maka slowed her sobs. " Y-Yes.. I thought... I lost... It.." You could hear through muffled sobs. Aki removed one hand, but left one on her shoulder. " Come on.. We need to pack right?" He said, smiling a goofy smile at her.

Maka looked up at him, noticing his smile. She smiled lightly back. " Yeah.. Your right.. Then we should go to bed.. For we gotta be ready for tomorrow. Right?" Aki smiled as he continued packing. He didnt say anything when the two girls walked off with the picture. Of course she was going to keep it. He remembered the albine haired boy though. He would be hard to miss. ' Well.. Soul Eater Evans.. I will enjoy meeting you.' He thought to himself. He smiled as he finished up packing his clothes and stuff.

Maka walked to her room, Blair had her arm around her shoulders. " I-I cant believe its been under my bed this entire time..." She sighed to herself as she set it in her suitcase. She finished packing, she packed all her clothes, even a swimsuit. She packed all her books, she even packed her famous 'Maka Chop' book. She laughed as memories of hitting Soul flooded back to her. She sighed, but closed her suitcase. She was going to have a long nights sleep. She walked to Aki's room, knocked. No answer. So she opened the door to check on him. He was sleeping. She laughed silently as she went to bed herself.

~To Soul's~

Soul sighed as he was called to the office. ' What could it be this time?' He thought as he sighed to himself. He walked into the room, accompanied by Ruby. She was quiet. It was her first time in that room since she had been chosen as Soul's new partner. " Why so damn late?" He yelled, kind of frustrated. He knocked on the door as he was let in. " Hello Azusa." He said, waving lightly. The female looked at him. She pushed her glasses up and stood up. " Get in a line you two!" She yelled strictly. Ruby quickly got behind Soul. Now Soul understood. She was shy or just plain quiet because it was her second time, it was because she was intimidated by Azusa.

Azusa eyed the two. " State your names!" Soul sighed and mumbled. " Soul Eater.." Azusa glared at him, then looked at Ruby. Ruby straightened and said, loud and clear. " Ruby Sagara! Ma'am!" She then peeked around Soul, Azusa had a smile on her face. She was pleased. " You two can relax. Now pleae take a seat." She smiled kindly at them. Soul plopped himself in one of the chairs as Ruby sat herself comfortably in one. Azusa sighed and snapped her fingers. " You two have a mission." Soul looked up. " Near Death City?" Azusa sighed and shook her head. " Its in a little town... Not too far from here... You will be accompanied by a pair. The mission will be dangerous, and a long one." Soul sighed and looked down.

Ruby watched as Soul got excited. He really wanted to see this Maka. She sighed as she looked at Azusa, who had a sympathetic look in her eyes. Ruby realized, that the love these two had for each other, was stronger than any. They were stronger than Lord Death and Spirit combined. She wanted to see these two fight together. They would be amazing to watch, but just as quickly as her thoughts came, they went. They were now focused on who they were going to be paired with. Azusa looked at the two. She eyed Ruby. " You will be able to wield Soul? Am I correct." Soul turned to look at Ruby, who had a smile on her face as she nodded. " Of course!" She yelled in excitement. Azusa smiled and nodded. " You two will be leaving tomorrow. At 12:00 P.M because your pair arrive around then. They will first go to their hotel, then they will be given directions to where to meet you. You two can leave early, to get to your hotel and relax for awhile, or you can get ready for the oncoming fight." Soul looked at her. " Whats our mission?" He asked, eager to go home. Azusa smiled. " You will be killing... Medusa Gorgon."

_**Welll! Thats it for this chapter. W I wanted to make it longer... But I had to go to bed, and it sounded like a good time to stop it. W Soooooooo! You can probably guess what 'certain pair' they are going to be paired with. W I had to! I dont want this to go on toooo long! After this story, I plan to make another SoMa one. W Its going to be interesting. W Also! To all you who have stayed with me this entire time! Thank you much. Please Read and Review. 3 You save lives when you review.**__** ; w ;**_


	8. The Shocking Meeting

Chapter 8~ The Shocking Meeting

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN SOUL EATER! [I wish.]**_

**However, I DO own Miss Ruby Sagara and Mister Aki Ueno. :3 They are my own OC!**

Ruby watched as Soul got excited. He really wanted to see this Maka. She sighed as she looked at Azusa, who had a sympathetic look in her eyes. Ruby realized, that the love these two had for each other, was stronger than any. They were stronger than Lord Death and Spirit combined. She wanted to see these two fight together. They would be amazing to watch, but just as quickly as her thoughts came, they went. They were now focused on who they were going to be paired with. Azusa looked at the two. She eyed Ruby. " You will be able to wield Soul? Am I correct." Soul turned to look at Ruby, who had a smile on her face as she nodded. " Of course!" She yelled in excitement. Azusa smiled and nodded. " You two will be leaving tomorrow. At 12:00 P.M because your pair arrive around then. They will first go to their hotel, then they will be given directions to where to meet you. You two can leave early, to get to your hotel and relax for awhile, or you can get ready for the oncoming fight." Soul looked at her. " Whats our mission?" He asked, eager to go home. Azusa smiled. " You will be killing... Medusa Gorgon."

At first Soul just stood there, then a smile made its way on his face. " We.. Get to kill her?" Azusa nodded. Now, an evil smile found its way on Soul's face. " We.. Can kill her anyway?" Azusa nodded and watched Soul. " But.. You have to get some information out of her. Like, what were her plans with Crona? and the black blood." Soul nodded and looked at the now confused Ruby. " Who's Medusa?" She asked, Soul made a face. " She is someone.. Who deserves to die." Ruby nodded and didnt question anymore. " You are excused." She said, standing up and walking through a door behind her. Soul stood up and eagerly ran to his room. " Soul! Wait! You need to explain this to mee!" A still confused Ruby said, following him. Once they got to the room, Soul sighed at all the questions he was being asked. " You dont ow Crona, so I cant really explain. But tomorrow, we are going to leave early, and relax at our hotel until the others get there." Ruby nodded, deciding not to ask anymore questions. " Im going to go pack now." Soul blurted as Ruby did the same.

Soul was in his room, eagerly packing his stuff. He started talking to himself without knowing it. " Maka. I wish you could go on this mission.. You would just love killing Medusa." He smiled to himself. " Crona.. After this, you will finally be free from her.. Forever.." The smile stayed on his face. " Then I wouldnt have to worry about Medusa making you all crazy.. Though I wish I could be there to see him myself." He soon finished packing, so he walked to the living room, only to find Ruby setting her stuff by the door. " Oh hello Soul." She smiled at him. " He eyed her suspiciously. " Whats on your mind?" Ruby laughed lightly. " Well. I guess we forgot to ask who we were oging to be paired with. Im excited to know." She said, clapping her hands.

Soul just nodded. " Im sure they are good." He said, looking at the time. " We should probably get some sleep." Ruby nodded. " Good idea. Goodnight. I will see you in the morning." Soul nodded and waved her off, going into his own room. He pulled his phone out and texted Maka. This is what it said:

_Going on a new mission. Its far from Death City though.. So I wont be able to visit you. Also, I cant text you for awhile._

Soul sighed, then closed his phone and fell asleep.

~At Maka's~

Maka woke up, feeling her phone vibrate. She was tired, so she just sent the text:

_Me too.. Maka._

Then fell back asleep.

~At Soul's~

The next morning, Soul checked his phone. He smiled at the shortness of her message. He was kinda surprised that she didnt send a really long message about how he shouldnt send text messages to her late at night. He laughed and quickly got up, hurrying to take a shower, knowing Ruby had taken one and was cooking breakfast. He hopped in the shower, and took about 10 minutes, then he got out and dried off, then he walked out, and seated himself at the table. " Arnt you enthusiastic this morning?" Ruby muttered, keeping her eye on the food. " We are having a simple breakfast this morning. Eggs and bacon. Letting you know before you ask." She said, wearing a proud face.

Soul just stuck his tongue out at her as he waited for his food. After a few minutes, Ruby had plates and food served. It was 7:30 A.M. They went to bed early for nothing. Soul yawned and stretched his arms. " Ah.. So tired.. But after breakfast, lets leave. I wanna see who these people are." Soul smiled evily. He had an evil plan in store for them. Soon after, Ruby and Soul had finished their food and Ruby cleaned everything up. She even tidied the house up, so they wouldnt come back to a messy home. " Ready?" Ruby smiled at Soul. Soul just nodded as they threw their stuff on the back of his bike. They drove off shortly after, it was about 7:45 A.M.

~At Maka's~

Maka woke up, bright and early. It was 4:50 A.M when she woke up. She was a little early, she didnt have to be in the Death Room until 6:00 A.M, but she wanted to head out soon. She starting cooking when Blair walked out. " Hey Blair. Could you go get Aki up?" Blair nodded. " Of course~ Nyaa~" She said, turning human form. Maka heard a couple crashes, and knew what Blair did. The 'squishing-men-with-ginormous-boobs'. Maka laughed lightly when Aki came out with a nosebleed. " Well, we needa get there early." Aki glared at her. " Why?"

" I want to be early, before the others." Aki sighed and nodded, going to take a shower. He noticed Maka cooking, and that she had already taken a shower. " Taking a shower..." Aki managed to say. Maka gave him a thumbs up as he shut the bathroom door. Aki got out and sat at the table, waiting for food. " Foods ready!" She yelled cheerfully. Aki stared at her. " How can you be so damn happy this early in the morning?" Maka just smiled. " Im excited for our mission! If only Soul could have this mission. We would kill Medusa the worst way possible." Maka said, clenching her fist as fire burned in her green eyes. Aki smiled at her enthusiasm.

~At the Death Room 5:30 A.M~

Maka and Aki stood around the mirror, expecting Lord Death to appear, but instead, he walked up behind them. When he tapped Maka's shoulder, she jumped and almost flipped Lord Death. " Its only me Maka-Chan~" He said, assuring her, and at the same time not being flipped. Maka sighed as she stood by Aki. " Scythe Meister Maka Albarn reporting for duty sir!" She yelled with excitement. Aki decided to try the same thing. " Scythe Weapon Aki Ueno reporting for duty sir!" Maka laughed lightly, as did Lord Death, they all heard a chuckle coming from the door. Spirit was walking in. " Death Scythe Spirit Albarn reporting for duty sir." He said, acting cool.

Maka rolled her eyes. " Papa your not cool at all." Her father looked away, trying not to cry. " Makaaa~ MY BABY~!" Spirit yelled, running after Maka. " Reaper Chop!" Lord Death yelled before Maka could 'Maka Chop' him. Aki looked at her confused. " Maka.. How do you get that book to appear out of nowhere?"

" MAKA CHOP!" She yelled, hitting Aki on the head with her ginormous book. " What the hell was that for?" Aki yelled at her. She smiled a sly smile. " Dont question my ways." She said as she put her finger to her lips. Lord Death chuckled. " Anyways~ Back to business." All of a sudden, it was serious. The humorous Lord Death was not stern and serious. The recently crying and dramatic father was now serious. Maka and Aki were both serious as well. " You know what you have to do right?" The Shinigami questioned the pair. Maka nodded. " We are going after Medusa Gorgon, witch, impersonator, and black blood experimentor. We are supposed to get as much information out of her as we can, then kill her. Which means get her under tight security, and interrogate her about her plans with black blood. She has already taken Crona from us once. It _wont_ happen again." She said, death following every word. Aki nodded in acknowledgement to what she was saying. " Agreed." The Shinigami smiled and nodded. " You are free to leave. Spirit, give these two a ride." He nodded, grabbing his keys.

~Leaving~

It was about 6:45 A.M when they got everything packed and ready to go. It took till 7:00 A.M for Maka to explain everything to Blair about what she would be doing, Blair wrote eveyrthing down and nodded. " Nyaa~ Ill miss you~" She purred, pulling Maka into a bone and boob crushing hug. Maka slowly pushed away. " Lets go Papa." Spirit nodded and began the vehicle. Maka took the seat next to Aki in the back this time. She sighed as she waited for them to arrive. It was 8:00 A.M when they officially arrived at their hotel. Maka found the room number and headed up. " Seems like the others havnt arrived yet." Maka muttered happily. She wanted to arrive first, as always. She looked at the door, hoping for names. " Pair 643? What the hells this?" She looked at her father questionably. Her father smiled nervously. " Its pair numbers.. Yours is.. 644.." Maka eyed him suspiciously. " What are you hidi-" Her father cut her off by pushing her into her room. " I will stand out here until your done." He said, motioning for the two to enter the room. They did, to his advantage.

Spirit stood in front of the door, expecting Soul to come up any second now. It had been about 15 mintues. He eyed Soul coming up, and told Maka and Aki to rest, as they did. " Look at you. Death scythe and all. Wheres your partner?" He asked, looking around. " Hey.. Maka's dad..." Spirit smiled as he noticed ruby red hair flutter. " Is that her?" He asked, pointing to the girl clinging onto him. " Come on. Your not shy." Spirit listened in, he could hear her whisper, " B-But its Death Scythe!" Spirit smiled as Soul pushed the girl in front of him. " H-Hello! I am Ruby Sagara!" She bowed quickly and a blush was stuck on her face. Soul smiled, then went serious. " Hows Maka?" He asked, Spirit smiled and gave him a thumbs up. " Shes good."

" Papa? What are you doing?" Spirit stiffened. He hoped to keep them apart till he left. Soul also stiffened. His gaze went up to Spirit. " Is.. She in there?" He asked, his heated gaze torturing Spirit. Spirit shook his head. " N-No not at all.." Soul sighed, heading to his room, when he heard the distint voice. " Papa! Open NOW!" Soul stopped, turned around and shoved Spirit out of the way. " No! Not yet!" Spirit yelled, running down the stairs. Soul almost broke the door down, he saw her.

Ash blonde hair, pulled up in pigtails, recently redone. Olive green orbs, shining. Her pale skin looked soft. Soul stood for a moment, taking it all in. " SOUL!" Maka screeched, hurting his ears. Tears formed and threatened to fall. Her eyelashes were brimmed with tears. " Maka.." Soul walked towards her, wanting to touch and hold her forever. Maka stood, stiff, not believing this. " B-But.. We... We were supposed to be far apart.." Maka took a step back as Soul took another step forward. Soul's eyes were filled with sorrow and regret as he grabbed Maka, hugging her tightly.

At first, Maka just stood there, not knowing what to do. Then, she slowly wrapped her arms around Soul. The two embraced each other, the space between their lips decreasing. Aki walked out of the kitchen, wondering what the noise was. He stopped, and dropped the apple he grabbed when he saw the two. " Uh. Maka? Hello?" Aki said, breaking the moment. Maka and Soul both erupted in a deep red and quickly pulled apart. Aki noticed the albino haired man. " You must be Soul 'Eater' Evans.." Aki muttered, stretching his hand out. " Im Aki Ueno, Maka's weapon." He had a big grin on his face, but instead of a handshake, he got a punch in the face.

" What the hell was that for?" Aki yelled, clutching his cheek. Ruby walked in the room shyly, towards Maka. " Umm.." Maka turned quickly as she stared at the ruby haired girl. " I-I am Ruby Sagara... Soul's meister.. I deeply apologize for what I said on the phone then.." She said, remembering the scene clearly. Maka took a small step back, then smiled. " Oh its okay. Soul cleared it up, I know you didnt mean any harm from it." Maka smiled, and so did Ruby. " So I have heard stories about you and Soul! I want to see you fight together! If.. You can.." She mumbled. Soul and Maka looked each other in the eyes, the fire flickered in both.

" Of course we still can!" They yelled in unison. Aki slowly got up off the floor. " So what the hell you guys doing here anyways?" Aki yelled, frustrated. He then saw Ruby, his heart pounded. He instantly fell for her. Ruby smiled at him. " Im Ruby Sagara!" She outstretched her hand. Aki slowly reached out and shook hers. " I-Im Aki Ueno..." He mumbled timidly. Ruby laughed aloud. The fire burned in Soul's eyes, except the fire was energy, not anger. " We are here to kill Medusa!" Soul exclaimed. Maka smiled. " Us too. So guys.. Mind switching? I use Soul, you use each other?" Aki thought for a moment, and nodded. It would be great to be held by nodded in agreement. " Why not?" The four headed out, towards Medusa's home.

_**Thats it for this chapter. ~squee~ So cutee~ I wanted it to turn out a little different, not the way it did.. But its pretty good~ BY THE WAY~ Thank you:**_

_**Alik Takeda **_

_**aliendroid **_

_**xxsezaxx **_

_**and all the anonymous reviewers!**_

_**You guys made me type faster, I hope I dont dissapoint you with this chapter, and again, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, dont have spell check, sometimes I type it wrong, like laughed will sometimes be laguhed or sometimes be sometiems. Thanks all~ I love you! I have a good plot for my next SoMa story, tell me how you like it:**_

_**After Maka made Soul a Death Scythe, they split up for unknown reasons(TBA later on in the story), but years later, they meet up, but Maka doesnt recognize Soul, but he recognizes her because he is in love with her. They end up having to teach together. Will Maka find out that he is Soul? What will happen? Will they make up, or fight again? Can Maka forgive him for what he did?**_


	9. Here we go!

Chapter 9~ Here we go!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN SOUL EATER! [I wish.]**_

**However, I DO own Miss Ruby Sagara and Mister Aki Ueno. :3 They are my own OC!**

" Of course we still can!" They yelled in unison. Aki slowly got up off the floor. " So what the hell you guys doing here anyways?" Aki yelled, frustrated. He then saw Ruby, his heart pounded. He instantly fell for her. Ruby smiled at him. " Im Ruby Sagara!" She outstretched her hand. Aki slowly reached out and shook hers. " I-Im Aki Ueno..." He mumbled timidly. Ruby laughed aloud. The fire burned in Soul's eyes, except the fire was energy, not anger. " We are here to kill Medusa!" Soul exclaimed, while Maka smiled. " Us too. So guys.. Mind switching? I use Soul, you use each other?" Aki thought for a moment, and nodded. It would be great to be held by her. Ruby nodded in agreement. " Why not?" The four headed out, towards Medusa's home.

Maka and Soul quickly hopped on Souls bike while Aki and Ruby looked confused. " What are we supposed to do?" He asked questionably. Soul turned back and smiled. " Well you can run or get on." Soul motioned for the little room behind Maka. Ak sighed. " Ill transform so Soul can drive and the girls can sit, since they obviously cant change. Maka held out her hand, expecting Aki to grab it, but he didnt, instead he grabbed Rubys. Soon after, he transformed into a scythe. Ruby had his soul wavelength down quickly. Maka smiled at her. " Good job!" Then Soul started driving, causing Maka to quickly wrap her arms around his waist. His heart pounded, as did hers.

They stopped a few miles from Mesuda's home. Maka took a deep breath and let it out. " Soul.. Its time... Crona will forever be free.. He should be able to feel it.." She muttered, her gaze fixed on the ground. She then quickly looked over to the two newest members, Aki and Ruby. " You guys dont know this woman.. She is.. Evil.. She will torture you until your last breath. Dont let your guard down. Just follow our lead." Maka nodded as Soul grabbed her hand, transforming into a Death Scythe. " Wow Soul. Your really light." She heard a chuckle from the weapon. " Maybe its because we are closer than we were?" Maka nodded and took a couple swings. Ruby watched. Maka swung expertly, and gracefully.

" Amazing!" Ruby exclaimed, grabbing Aki's hand. Ar first, Aki was shocked at the motion, but understood what she meant, so he transformed as well. Maka held Soul tightly, as Ruby did the same with Aki. The three headed out on foot towards Medusa's. They didnt want her to hear them coming near with Soul's bike. As they were not 10 feet away from her house, Maka took a breath and turned towards the others. " Its time. Heres the real battle. Be ready." Maka shot a piercing glare at the pair.

The two pairs closed in on the house, making no sound. Maka took a breath, wished she knew Black Star's trap star, so it would be easier to get her. " We may not get any info on the Black Blood, but we can ransack her house aftewards." Maka whispered to her weapon. Soul didnt make a sound, but she felt his response from his soul wavelength. She barged in the door and yelled, " Medusa! We have come for you!" A woman, wearing black with black hair, turned around, she had a snake like smile, along with the snakes on her arms. She immediately launched the snake off her arm at Maka.

Maka quickly used Soul to block it and destroy it. " Welcome~ Have a seat." Medusa said, smiling slyly. Maka scoffed. " Why would we?" She said, watching Aki and Ruby out of the corner of her eye. Medusa noticed and smiled. " I see you have new students.. Who I did not get to see when they enrolled." Maka glared and spat out. " Why would they want to meet a witch like you?" Medusa laughed a humorless laugh. " How is sweet, sweet Crona doing?" Maka froze up for a minute. " He is enjoying his time without you." She screamed at her, charging with Soul. " Maka! Dont do anything hasty!" Soul yelled out at her. Maka immediately stopped, and backed away. " Lets take this somewhere else?" She mumbled, directed towards Medusa.

All the witch did was smile. Then suddenly, she nodded, waiting for the pairs to leave the house. Aki and Ruby quickly did, but Soul and Maka waited. " You first." Maka's heated stare pierced Medusa. " Fine." The wtich muttered as she walked out after the earlier pair did. Maka smiled triumphantly and walked out behind her. They all headed to the forest, where no one would get hurt. Once in the forest, Medusa immediately attacked, using vector arrows. " Vector Arrows!" She screamed at them. Maka and Soul dodged them perfect, but Aki and Ruby stumbled, but made it.

Maka glared at Medusa, then, using her Soul Wavelength, she sent a message to Ruby saying, ' You guys distract her while Soul and I use Witch Hunter.' Ruby nodded her head and went after the black haired witch. " Hyah!" Ruby yelled, swinging Aki expertly, she managed to dodge a vector arrow Medusa used, then she got close enough to slash at her. She barely hit her though, she clencehd Aki and shoved her body against Medusas, making her fall to the ground. She smiled proudly as she heard Maka and Soul yell.

" LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!" She screamed quickly, soon yelling, " WITCH HUNTER!" She charged at Medusa, who was now recovering from her fall on the ground. She looked around, noticing Maka. Panic ran through her face as she tried to get up. But Ruby threw Aki aside as he transformed back. They each grabbed one of her arms, making her struggle to get free. She smiled as Maka slashed from her head down to her feet, her blood splattered eveyrwhere, getting on the meisters and weapons. Maka stood, shocked at how easy it was to defeat her. " Why? It was... Supposed to be harder."

That was when she noticed the blood everywhere. It stained the grass and their clothes. Maka dropped Soul and turned away, tears strolling down her cheeks. " Crona... You are finally free now.." She fell to her knees crying as a worried weapon came running over. " Maka? Whats wrong?" Soul's hand had made its way to her shoulder, soon cupping her face, turning it towards him. " Maka.. Whats wrong? Shes dead now." Aki and Ruby stood at the sidelines, watching the two. Aki was about to say something, but Ruby covered his mouth before he could say anything.

Soul then grabbed her chin, lifting her tear stained face towards his, their lips only inches apart. Maka blushed and tried to pull away, but Soul didnt let her. " Whats wrong?" He asked firmly, not letting her avoid the question. Maka looked him in the eyes, both of their hearts pounding. " Well... I guess... Im just so... So happy for Crona.." She mumbled out, tears strolling down her cheeks again. Soul chuckled and smiled his toothy grin. " Yeah." Was all he could say, a blush forming on his face. " Man.. Im so uncool." He said, quickly closing the space between their lips.

Aki and Ruby blushed as they witnessed the two kiss in front of them. Maka blushed as Soul pulled away, a blush permanent on his face. It contrasted with his albino white hair. " S-Soul?" She mumbled, looking up at him. He leaned close to her ear. " This is so uncool... But.. I love you.." Maka's eyes widened as more tears formed in her eyes. " M-Me too... I have.. For a long time.." Soul smiled his goofy grin and leaned in to kiss her cheek. " I was going to tell you at dinner that time.. Thats why I was so quiet..." He said, looking away.

Aki and Ruby smiled as the two shared their hidden secrets. Aki turned towards Ruby. " I think we should let these two be partners again. We can request it." He smiled stupidly at her. Ruby smiled, a blush on her pale face. " Yes. Those two belong together. It was our mission after all!" She exclaimed, ignoring his stupid grin. " It was nice meeting you though Aki.. Umm. I hope we can be partners from now on." She smiled, outstretching her hand. Aki smiled and nodded. " Yes. It was. We can request it." He spoke a little too loud, causing the couple to remember their presence. They both erupted in a shade of red as they got up, heading to Medusa's home.

~In Crona's room~

" R-Ragnarok.. You felt it too?"

" Of course I did! What do you think I am? Stupid?"

" N-No of course not.. Medusa-Sama is dead... Isnt she?" Crona muttered, expecting his unusual partner to know. The black form stood above his meister. " Well.. Of course she is! We felt her connection dissapear! So she has to be dead! Didnt like that bitch anyway!"

" R-Ragnarok! W-Watch your mouth.. Now we just have to wait for Maka to come back.. I know she will be will Soul.. I just know it.. Maybe I can to that Aki again.." Crona mumbled, smiling. Happy that he didnt have to be afraid of his mother trying to hurt him or take him anymore.

~Back in the Death Room~

Maka, Soul, Aki, and Ruby all stood in the Death Room. A serious Shinigami in front of them. " So what did you find out?" Death's voice serious. Maka nodded and stepped forward. " She had plans for Crona, but they were not completely thought out. We ransacked her home and brought everything we could home with us." Maka stepped back, Soul stepping forwards. " Lord Death. I, Soul 'Eater' Evans, have a request."

" I think I know what it is, but let Aki and Ruby report from their mission." Soul looked confused, " They did the same as us? Maka explained it all." Soul said, with a laid-back tone.

Both Ruby and Aki stepped forward. " Scythe Mesiter Ruby Sagara and Scythe Weapon Aki Ueno reporting sir!" Ruby shouted, bowing at the same time. " We have come to report. Soul and Maka are both great just being an alone fighter, but together, they are amazing.. Fantastic.. I cannot say how amazing it was to watch them fight together. Their witch hunter was the strongest I, as a meister, have ever seen." Aki nodded. " Working with Maka was a great experience, it was fun being her weapon, but seeing those two fight together.. It left me speechless. The bond they have is so... I cant explain it."

Lord Death smiled and turned towards Soul. " These two were sent to tell me how well you two do alone, because I cannot guarentee you will be together forever. But for now, you two are re-assigned as partners." Soul and Maka highfived each other. " But..." They quickly turned back towards him, panic in their eyes. " Maka has to relocate to where Soul is. I cannot have him leave the mission." Maka nodded, then remembered the purple cat at home. " What about Blair?" The Shinigami chuckled lightly. " She has been informed, and will be living at your old apartment. You have to have somewhere back to when the mission is completed no?" Maka sighed. " How will she be living alone?" The Shinigami laughed again. " She will be living with another person, and that will be Aki Ueno and Ruby Sagara."

Aki and Ruby stared at the Shinigami with shock. " U-Us?" He laughed again. " Yes~ Yes~" His cheerful demeanor coming back. Soul and Maka had slowly come to hold hands. They all smiled and conversed, but Maka noticed that her father was no where to be found. " Uh. Where is my Papa?" She asked, kind of confused. Lord Death laughed. " He is hiding. He feels bad for lieing to you." Maka smiled and laughed. " Well Soul... Lets go home." She said, as they headed towards their old apartment to see Blair.

Maka knocked, waiting for Blair to answer. She did answer and screamed happily when she saw Soul. " SOUL~ I missed youu~" She purred, squishing him in a bone/boob crushing hug. " Maka! You came to see mee~ I heard it all... At least you two get to be together!" She mumbled, then smiled, waving them off. " Off you lovebirds goo~" She pushed them away and pulled Aki and Ruby in. Soul and Maka headed to the bike, but before they got on, Soul leaned over and kissed her, then slapped himself. The now confused Maka gave him a questioning look. " What was that?"

Soul just smiled and shook his head. " I had to make sure this wasnt a dream.." Maka smiled and kissed his lips roughly. " Its not. If it was, this would be one amazing dream the both of us are having." She smiled, pushing him towards the bike. " Lets go..." Soul muttered, as he sat on the bike, waiting for Maka to hold on. She wrapped her arms around his waist lovingly. It was warm and Soul felt his heart skip a beat. " Maka.. You make me crazy.." He mumbled as he started the bike. Maka smiled into his back. " Of course I do."

" But thats why I love you so much.. I cant live in a world without you." Maka smiled. " I love it when your romantic." She mumbled as they rode off, towards their home. Their life is filled with excitement and action, but they were never separated.

_**Hey~ My story has come to an end~ I decided to end it here cuz I wasnt really sure~ But I am addicted to this pairing so I am going to write another story~! 3 All you who review, and recently thank you Alik~ You made my day and made me want to finish this up~ Since some people are upset with where this ended, I might just make a sequel, but only if you tell me to~ Tell me if this plot sounds good please...**_

_**Summary: After Maka made Soul a Death Scythe, they split up for unknown reasons(TBA) but years later, they meet up, but Maka doesnt recognize Soul. The bad thing is that he recognizes her because he is in love with her. They end up having to teach together. Will Maka find out that who he is? What will happen? Will they make up, or fight again? Can Maka forgive him for what he did?**_


End file.
